The Mission
by cr8zee4rum
Summary: Evelynn is a former student of Professor Charles Xavier's school. She has been recruited by SHIELD for a special mission alongside the Avengers. In true Nicholas Fury style, it has all been "compartmentalized" and the Avengers believe her cover of being sent to re-acquaint Captain Rogers with the world. Her cover mission is soon complicated as old enemies resurface Rogers/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Marvel characters, Avengers, X-men or other references made throughout the story.

**Plot:** X-men/Avengers crossover. Rogers/OC Evelynn is a telepath and former student of Professor Charles Xavier's school. Despite a troubled past, she has been recruited by SHIELD for a special mission alongside the Avengers. In true Nicholas Fury style, it has all been "compartmentalized" and the Avenger's do not know her true mission but believe her cover of being sent to re-acquaint Captain Rogers with the world. Her cover mission goes smoothly until some old enemies of both parties resurface…

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **Steve Rogers/OC

**Status: **In progress…

Prologue:

[A/n] Set after the Avenger's movie but before Iron Man 3 or Captain America 2.

"They want me to come in, Charles," Evelynn whispered to the grave stone. "I think they're worried I might fall into old habits. They don't see the good in me like you did." She ran her hands through her dark chestnut hair. "I wish you were here to give me advice. I feel lost."

"Hey, kid," Logan walked up behind her and clasps his hands on her shoulders. "Bike's ready whenever you are." Logan had offered to drive her to NYC, where she was meant to meet her new boss. Logan didn't trust the guy, and frankly Evelynn didn't either. It was always hard to trust someone who had previously tried to kill you.

"You know, Logan, I'm no kid anymore. I'm almost 26," Evelynn quipped, picked up her backpack and followed Logan to the garage. Logan handed her the extra helmet but did not don his own as he swung his leg over the bike. She followed suit and wrapped her arms around his waist. When the bike started, Evelynn squeezed a little tighter. She didn't mind motorcycles, per se, but Logan had a tendency to drive a little recklessly. He was practically indestructible and tended to forget that others may not be.

There was a silver table in the middle of the room and Evelynn sat flatfooted on the chair facing the darkened one-way mirror. Evelynn perused through the files as she waited for Director Fury to grace her with his presence. There were three SHIELD agents in the room, armed and staring at her intently. They probably didn't have the clearances to even know _why_ someone like her would need so much added security. Fury really didn't trust her. _Well at least the feeling was mutual._

"Interesting that you call me in," she stated, nonchalantly as Fury entered. "Why not call the X-men in if your precious Avengers really can't handle them?"

"Sometimes the fewer people you have to micromanage, the better."

"So why me?"

"Call it a hunch that you need something to distract you," Fury responded. "Couldn't have you messing up Storm's classes now that Charles is dead."

"I would never insult his memory like that and you know it," Evelynn scowled. After a moment, she relaxed. "You know my past, you know my, _talent_, shall we say? If you don't tell me what I want to know I can just _find out_."

"That is why we need you on this mission." Fury smirked.

"And the Avenger's know nothing about this?" Fury shook his head. "Do I have a cover as to why I'm in the Stark Tower with all of the Avengers?"

Fury pushed an additional file across the table. It was much older than the others and was marked "Steve Rogers, Captain America." She nodded in understanding.

I'm a huge Disney nerd and a Marvel fan. See if you can catch all of my Disney references throughout the story. ;)

**Chapter One:**

"Exactly how many martial arts do you know?" Steve asked, incredulously.

"I dunno," Evelynn shrugs. "I had a lot of time on my hands while I tried to figure out my life. I'm a fast learner, too, which helps—it was for self-defense really. I used to be a target for mugging and bullies in the streets of a big city, had to figure out a way to make them stop…" she paused, only about half of it was a lie, "and running isn't the answer. 'Cause…"

"Once you start running, they don't let you stop." Rogers finished her thought.

Evelynn forced a smile. She was lost in his eyes for a moment, perhaps a moment too long. She finally caught herself staring and cleared her throat. "So, um, Stark Towers, huh?"

"Stark Towers." Steve concluded.

"And Captain America, a soldier out of time." She pointed. Steve nodded.

"And you're the new recruit for SHIELD?"

Again she shrugs. "I guess so. I don't think they'd let me live in the Stark Towers with "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" if I wasn't assigned to some department in SHIELD."

"You have an assignment already?" Steve shifted uneasily. The notion of a beautiful dame having an assignment wasn't what bothered him; rather, he had been talking to her for almost an hour and he hadn't made a fool of himself yet.

Evelynn winked. "Classified."

Tony Stark entered the communal kitchen with all of his playboy billionaire swagger as usual. "Ah, Ms. Evelynn, so glad you could join us for some fun. I was reading up on your profile," he swiped his hand across the StarkPad and projected her SHIELD file onto the glass windows around the room. "How is at Mr. Xavier's School for 'gifted youngsters'?"

"_Professor_ Charles Xavier was an amazing, intelligent man who has helped many students in my position. I am grateful for all that he did for me."

"He has a funny definition of _gifted._"

Evelynn tensed up. She wasn't ready to have this conversation with her newfound friends. Besides, Fury didn't want her revealing it until they had more information about _them_. Carefully she countered, "How do you mean?"

"He didn't think I was gifted."

A wave of relief washed over her. If Tony Stark knew her secret, he wasn't about to spill it, at least not yet. "Of course, everything has to be about you."

Tony Stark smirked. "But of course." Waving his hands in the air, he continued to scroll through Evelynn's file projected on the windows. Evelynn dropped her gaze, acutely aware of Steve's eyes on her. He wasn't staring, per se, but calculating. "Hmm, what's this?" Evelynn's head shot up and panic coursed through her. "Who are the X-men?"

Luckily, she had been briefed by Fury about this and had a perfect series of responses so as not to give away her position. Fury didn't 100% trust her or her kind and she was under strict orders to not blow her own cover. "A response team similar to the Avengers. But not as…_diverse_ shall we say. More like with

Natasha's skillset." It was a blatant lie, but it got him off her back.

"So Mr. Xavier…"

"Professor," she corrected, heatedly. She didn't like where this conversation was going and she had no way to change the subject without seeming suspicious.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tony dismissed her correction and continued to sweep through her file. "He had a school to create an army of super soldiers?"

That got Steve's attention. Evelynn crossed her arms defensively. "No. I can't tell you more. It's classified."

"Hmm, nothing is classified in SHIELD," he hummed to himself, which confused Evelynn immensely.

"Tony means that he can break into every bit of information SHIELD has," Steve explained.

"My, my," Tony spread his hand to zoom in. "What is a _mutant_?"

"Mutation is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. The process is slow, and normally takes thousands and thousands of years. But every few millennia, evolution leaps forwards." _And that's why we have this school to foster our own kind and protect humanity_, Evelynn finished the speech that she heard so many times from her mentor.

"Did you rehearse that with Fury?" Tony smirks.

"No, it was something that I…read….while at school with Charles," Evelynn lied.

"So basically, Charles Xavier took a bunch of circus freaks and turned them into a super team of assassins."

"We weren't assassins. We were fighting the good fight. Professor X believed in a better world."

"So did HYDRA," Tony countered. "Sound likes to me that he was no better than Schmidt."

Evelynn jumped to her feet. "That's not true. You can't make accusations about a man you never knew. Charles Xavier was a great man, far better than you could ever hope to be."

_My god. Don't shoot_. Evelynn hears Pepper's sporadic and panicked thoughts. She was immediately aware of the guns pointed at Tony Stark. The Iron Man suit, sans the man inside, was aiming its hand guns at Tony's chest. "JARVIS, shut down the suit."

"I'm sorry, sir, my systems have been over-ridden."

"By whom?"

"Ms. Evelynn," the robotic voice responded.

Another gun was loaded, but this one was pointed directly at Evelynn. "Listen, Miss," Steve's soft demeanor had immediately changed into his Captain-in-command voice. "Drop the weapons…and stop," he fumbled, clearly not used to dealing with this particular situation. And, of course, how could he be? Mutants were few and far between in his era and those that were alive, were in hiding. "Stop over-riding JARVIS."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Evelyn repeated, "Professor X was an extraordinary man." Subconsciously, she cocked the gun. "You would have been lucky to have met him. He was betrayed by a friend and killed. He died believing in a better world."

"Miss, I'll ask you again. Put the gun down."

"Director Fury is going to be so angry with me," she concluded softly and the hum of the Iron Man suit subsided. The gun floated across the room into the hand of Captain America. Evelynn raised her hands into the air in a lazy surrender. Her instincts kicked in, instincts she had under control since she was a teenager, almost a decade prior. Without warning, Captain America's shield was in her hand and she bolted for her rented room.

Pepper stalled Steve Rogers. "No, don't. She's scared." Pepper didn't want to explain that she had heard Evelynn's voice in her head. "She won't steal your shield for good." Pepper assured him.

Steve turned his attention onto Tony. "Is everything a joke to you?" He checked that the gun was loaded. "JARVIS, a location on Ms. Evelynn please."

"Ms. Evelynn is in her room. Your shield is outside of her door." Steve nodded and headed towards the room. When he arrived outside of Evelynn's room, he stopped dead in his tracks. His shield was actually _floating_ outside of the door. Hesitantly, he leaned against the door, gun at the ready. He pressed his ear against the door to hear the young woman sobbing. He lowered his weapon and knocked tentatively on the door.

"Miss, it's Captain Rogers. May I come in?"

"I'm so sorry." Evelynn appeared at the door, her eyes puffy from crying. "Your shield. I was scared. I haven't lost control of my mutation like that since I was a teenager." She eyed his gun. "Please don't shoot. I won't hurt you, I promise." Steve tentatively holstered his gun and walked into the small room. Behind him his shield followed and landed softly near his feet.

"Tony can be a jerk sometimes," Steve said cautiously.

"I shouldn't have pulled his own super-suit on him."

Steve smirked. "Nah, he had that one coming." Evelynn raised her green eyes to him and giggled softly. "So…"

"I'm here because you and I have much in common. I have nobody. You have nobody. I'm lost, you're lost. Fury thought that we would help each other." Evelynn blurted out so quickly that Steve could barely make out all of the words. She lowered her eyes. "And the last time I was lost like this, I was on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. I think he doesn't want that again."

Steve listened. Talking to women was hard enough without them being like _her_. He didn't know what to say to her. Luckily for him, she felt as though she needed to explain further. "Tony struck a chord. When I first found out about my mutation, my family disowned me. They _donated_ me, for lack of better words, to an institution for scientific research. Long story short, I ended up on the run for 3 years before Charles and his X-men took me in. He was like a father to me and he was genuinely one of the most honorable men I knew."

"Mutation?"

"I'm a telepath. I can control things with my mind. I read minds too. If I get drunk I have a hard time controlling myself and tend to invade other's privacy. I actually read Pepper's mind, which was how I discovered that I had pointed the guns at Mr. Stark because people think really loudly when they're scared or angry." Evelynn paused for a moment. "I won't read your mind unless you want me to."

"So are all of the "gifted youngsters" like you?" Evelynn could tell he was uneasy about the topic, and why shouldn't he be?

"With mutations, you mean? Yes. As telepaths? No. I know a girl who can walk through walls, a boy who controls ice, and I used to know a man who could regenerated his cells faster than any human being. He, like me, was experimented on and has adamantium claws because he's basically indestructible. Actually, he's quite out of time, just like yourself."

"How do you….um…?

"Become a mutant?" Evelynn supplied for him. "You can't _catch_ it, don't worry. It's genetic, passed down from the father's genes onto the children. Most mutations don't appear until early teens. Some families are more receiving than mine was."

"I'm sorry."

She was grateful that he didn't pry further about why she was on SHIELD's radar or her mission. There was a long silence. Steve stared at her intensely, and it was driving her crazy not knowing what he was thinking. It was so tempting to read his mind. Finally he spoke, "I know what it's like to lose everyone you love. It's hard, miss, but it makes us stronger for it."

_Spoken like a true leader._ And without warning, she broke down. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her body shook violently. Steve panicked. Hesitantly he reached out to hug her into his arms. She nuzzled her head into his chest, her sobs starting to subdue. Steve rubbed his hand on her back, the warmth radiating through her clothes.

Before Steve could offer any words of comfort or she could explain further, JARVIS's voice echoed through the room. "Captain Rogers, the director is outside of the room requesting entry."

"Send him in." Director Fury, entered the room to see Evelynn and Rogers standing in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" His monotone voice reflected no real apology. "You were under strict orders to _not_ allow them to know about your mutation."

"Tony found her out." Captain Rogers defended.

"Silence, soldier."

Evelynn wiped her eyes and twisted in Steve's arms to face her new director. _I thought you said this would be an easy mission. You didn't tell me that Tony Stark was such an ass._

"Captain Rogers, you are dismissed. Go to your room and you will be briefed momentarily by Agent Hill," Much to her dismay, Steve relinquished his protective hold on her and walked to his room on the next floor. Once he was gone, Director Fury walked over to the desk and sat backwards on the wooden chair, propping his elbows on its back and eying Evelynn carefully. "You and I both know why this mission is so important. You said I could trust you."

"You can," Evelynn protested. "I lost control. I wasn't prepared for Tony Stark's jabs. And he was searching through my file. I didn't know how much you had in there. I thought nothing of it at first because you said it was classified and then Steve—er—Captain Rogers stated that Tony could hack into your system. I panicked. Won't happen again. I won't jeopardize the mission."

"The more elusive and classified details are safely filed under a _different name_," Fury stated lowly. "There is no mention of your _other name,_ shall we stay, under the X-men. Tony may be a genius, but he needs all of the variables to figure out a puzzle."

"So what now?"

"We will brief the Avenger's on your mutation and your mission."

"The real one?" Director Fury shot her a glare. Sometimes she thought that his glares were even more menacing since he was missing an eye. "Oh I guess that wouldn't make sense. But if…." Evelynn chose her next words carefully, knowing that JARVIS could be listening and reporting to Tony. "…_they_ do attack, wouldn't it make more sense for the Avenger's to know?"

"That is not for you to decide." _Your secrets have secrets, _Evelynn thought, _no wonder nobody trusts you._

"Since my cover is blown…"

"We stick to the original plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Four heavy bags lay splattered on the floor. Steve was in the basement jabbing furiously at yet another heavy bag. He was so focused on the bag and lost in concentration of his war memories that he did not see Evelynn enter the room. He threw a hard right uppercut and sent the bag flying across the room. He turned and picked up another bag. "Ma'am," he nodded in her direction as he set up the next bag.

She approached him slowly as he started punching away at the next bag. His classic SSR shirt displayed his muscles nicely. "You know many people consider you _The First Avenger_," she spoke softly, eyes never tearing away from his perfectly toned body. Steve grunted in reply, having nothing else to say. She was trying to flirt with him, which made him uncomfortable. Evelynn climbed in between the ropes onto the boxing ring and sat on the corner post, well out of the way for the heavy bag, should Steve battered another one.

His phone rang. Steve paused in his punches to pick up the call. The screen was cracked but Tony Stark didn't want to give him yet _another_ phone until he fully understood this one. He had broken fourteen of them so far, mostly out of frustration. "Hello?" he furrowed his brow, confused as to why he couldn't hear anyone on the other end. "Hello?"

"You need to swipe you finger across the green blinking circle," Evelynn prompted, but it was already too late. Steve had missed the call.

"Back in my day, you just picked up the phone and you could hear people on the other line," he muttered and returned to his heavy bag.

"Who was it?"

Steve looked back at her, incredulously. "I couldn't answer it. I did have a chance to talk to whoever it was."

Evelynn giggled. "You really are out of time. Do you have people in your contacts?" She waited for a reply but received only another confused stare. "Can I see your phone?" Steve began to walk back over to the phone, but Evelynn pulled it to her telepathically. "It was Pepper," she concluded. "If it was super important, then she will call back or use JARVIS to contact us."

"Do you ever feel…um…I'm sorry if I seem forward, Ms. Evelynn, but weird because of…uh…?"

"You're cute when you stammer. Yes, sometimes. But thankfully, my mutation is easier to hide than some. One of the students at the school, his name is Kurt, and he is blue, literally. And has a tail. Kinda harder to fit into society that way."

"Well the American people have allowed blacks to vote and eat in the same diners as the whites. Women vote too. Maybe it's just a matter of time before mutants are accepted into society."

"That's what Professor Charles believed in. Unfortunately many others didn't. His long-time friend Magneto lived through Germany during WWII and was in a concentration camp because he was Jewish. He was different and feared that society would never accept his mutation because of his past with the Nazis. So he's kinda a bad guy."

Steve grabbed his water bottle and walked over to the ropes of the boxing ring where Evelynn was sitting. He leaned on it. "He was in Germany while I was there."

"Probably, yes." Silence fell between the two. Evelynn shifted on her perch on the wooden post and Steve readjusted his position leaning on the ropes. He looked up and caught her staring, to which she immediately averted her gaze.

"I don't think you're weird," Steve blurted out. _Damn, I was doing so well not making a fool of myself._ "I…uh…I mean…sorry. You're a beautiful dame—er—lady."

"I've got a lot of moxie?"

"That's not how you use that," Steve pouted and Evelynn apologized.

"You've asked me a lot of questions. Mind if I ask you one?" Steve shrugged nonchalantly. "You're super serum…it enhances, everything?"

Steve nodded in affirmation. "I can't get drunk. I heal faster than most humans. I'm faster and stronger than the average Joe."

"And your stamina?" Steve looked confused. Hadn't he just answered that question? "Sorry. That was completely out of line. You don't have to answer that question." Steve ice blue eyes widened and a blush crept up his cheeks and flushed through his ears. Idly, Evelynn began to play with her own dog-tags having thoroughly embarrassed both herself and the Captain. She would not be able to complete her mission if he shut her out because of her lack of composure.

"Were you given the dog-tags as part of the X-men?"

"Actually. These were from William Striker's facility when I was experimented on," before Steve could ask, she continued. "It's a weird sentiment to keep wearing them. I can't quite explain it. Makes for a good conversation piece though." Steve smiled. "You really are the poster boy for America. Everything about you is perfect, right down to your smile." Again Steve blushed.

"Did you really come down here to pay me compliments?"

"And flirt with you?" Evelynn winked. "Not _just_ to do that. Although you must admit it is an added bonus. I'm here to apologize for yesterday, and offer a peace offering. I haven't really had time to process everything that happened recently with the X-men and Magento and now SHIELD and Tony had brought up some feelings I wasn't ready for. You were really endearing when you came to my room, more endearing and sincere than any regular human has ever treated me after finding out that I'm a mutant. I'd like to pay it forward with some coffee…or ice cream…" she trailed off.

"I'm not a regular human though," Steve conceded.

Evelynn shrugged. "The serum enhanced your physical state, but deep down you and I know you're a good man. That means so much more than any super suit or lightning rod can. So coffee?"

Steve smiled and it practically melted Evelynn's heart. He hadn't been called a good man since before the procedure. "Coffee."

Steve pulled out the chair for Evelynn, a chivalrous but old-fashioned gesture that made her blush. "What would you like?"

"I think you misunderstand 'paying it forward,' Steve. I'm meant to buy you the drink, not the other way around."

"In my time, a gentleman always paid for a lovely lady's food."

"Ah, but this is just coffee, not food."

"I insist." Evelynn consented and in a few minutes Steve returned with two cups of coffee. He placed one in front of her and took a sip of his own before sitting down.

Although Evelynn thought that Tony Stark would avoid her indefinitely, or at the very least tread more lightly, he did neither. She walked into the communal kitchen and fixed herself a drink. "So, how does it all work then?"

"All…ow! What the hell was that for?" Tony Stark had jabbed her. "You stabbed me with a fork!" She shouted in disbelief.

"Does that send you into overdrive? Huh, didn't work on Bruce either. Maybe if it was charged," he mused to himself. "So how does it work? Do you get angry and rage out your feelings by pointing people's guns in their faces with your mind?"

"Are you looking for an apology?"

"Steve got one." Immediately, Evelynn felt betrayed knowing that Steve told Tony Stark of all people.

"Actually I'm looking for an explanation. Captain Popsicle has the super serum, Bruce has the gamma rays, and I, well," he smirked to himself. "I am a genius. So I'll ask you again. How does it work?"

"It's all genetics. Passed down from father to children. I am one of many. Because it's based on genetics, they are hundreds of different types of mutations."

"And SHIELD wants to turn the Avenger's into a freak show?"

Evelynn scowled. She wasn't sure why she expected him to understand, maybe because he had such a reputation for his intelligence. Or maybe she thought he would understand because even Captain America understood. "I don't know what SHIELDs plans are for mutants. Right now it's just me." It wasn't a lie.

"Ah, good. I'd hate to be renting out my tower to a bunch of circus performers." Evelynn clenched her fists.

"Tony, do you ever learn your lesson?" Steve walked into the kitchen and headed straight to the fridge. He pulled out the carton of milk and poured himself a glass. "Honestly, I don't think I'd protect you should she pull out her powers on you again. If you're gonna poke the lion make sure you're able to handle the repercussions."

Tony mock saluted the Captain and walked out of the room, he whispered to Evelynn as he passed, "I'm not the one who should be worrying about repercussions. SHIELD can't hide things from me for very long and the Captain doesn't take well to liars." Evelynn wasn't sure if he was bluffing or not.

Evelynn thanked the captain quietly for intervening. "Doing my duty, miss. I don't want you to bring down the building either."

"Ah, so the noble Captain America isn't always so selfless."

"I've almost died once saving my country. I would repeat it in a heartbeat, but…" he trailed off.

"But…?" she prompted.

"I don't know if I'm prepared to die in a building that a mutant brings down because of Tony Stark's arrogance."

"Wow, when you put it like that I sound like an ass."

Steve blushed. "My apologies, miss, it was more of a jab at Tony than at you." Steve stood across from Evelynn at the island. He propped himself up on his elbows, his half drank milk next to him. Evelynn lazily trailed her index finger around the rim of her glass, staring off into space before drawing the glass to her lips. The super-soldier watched her as she drank more of her alcohol. He took in her olive skin and green eyes, her chestnut hair pulled back into a messy braid, her luscious lips and her bosom… _I don't like being oogled, Captain. _Captain Rogers jumped back in surprise. Evelynn smirked.

"Sorry. You're cute when you're startled though."

"You can talk to me through your mind powers?"

"I can do an immense number of things with my mind. But I can't set anything on fire though or create things out of thin air. Manipulating AIs like JARVIS is difficult, but not impossible. I also find the more stressful a situation is the more I am capable of, although sometimes I cannot recreate the results when calm. Professor Xavier always used to say that true focus lay somewhere between serenity and rage. Unfortunately I was never quite proficient at that."

"It sounds like Professor Xavier knew his stuff," the captain mumbled to himself. Evelynn smiled.

"He was brilliant in ways even I don't always understand."


End file.
